Planes
by NiddyDragonBreath
Summary: Era el día más caluroso de todo el verano, y Nigou estaba en su casa, completamente solo. Si ese chucho se atrevía a dañar su propiedad, Kuroko lo limpiaría todo. KagaKuro, lemon explícito, puede que PWP.


_Antes que nada, no he publicado porque me ha venido una época de exámenes brutal y pues que de tiempo, poco. No tengo nada más que decir en realidad, si no que disfrutéis con este One-Shot._

 **· Disclaimer.** Kuroko no Basuke no es mío, si no de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **· Advertencias.** Lemon, mucho lemon, homosexualidad, yaoi, poco romanticismo y muy porno todo.

 **· Pairing(s).** KagaKuro, Kagami x Kuroko.

* * *

Era el día más caluroso de todo el verano. El ambiente en las calles era pesado, y el fuerte viento caliente impedía a las personas valientes que se atrevían a salir —que eran pocas— el respirar adecuadamente. Justamente, aquél día donde la ciudad se había convertido en una especie de infierno abrasador, a Riko se le había ocurrido la _magnífica idea_ de organizar un entrenamiento intensivo. Y un entrenamiento intensivo de Aida Riko era sinónimo de tortura. Y sumándole aquel horrible calor, todo el equipo de baloncesto de Seirin sabía que de aquella jornada, no pasaban.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron bajo aquel infernal Sol? Nadie lo sabía. Estaban agotados, sedientos, acalorados y terriblemente cansados, y ni si quiera habían llegado a la mitad del programa de entrenamiento. Riko no tenía pensado en parar aquella actividad espartana, no. Esos holgazanes se pensaban que por estar en vacaciones podían hacer lo que quisieran y descuidarse, y aquello era imperdonable. ¡Necesitaban estar en forma para los próximos partidos! Así que vigiló a todos sin excepción, procurando que ninguno se las diera de listo e intentase escaquearse de alguna forma.

 _Ring, ring~_

La chica de pelo castaño se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar su móvil. Se giró para rebuscar en su mochila, momento en que los jugadores aprovecharon para parar un poco y recuperar el aire, un aire con sabor a fuego. Descolgó sin mirar.

¿Qué podría hacer que su entrenadora pudiese sonrojarse de tal manera? Pensaba Seirin entero. Ciertamente, la cara de la chica, nada más descolgar el móvil y escuchar a quien quiera que fuese que le había llamado, había adoptado un color bermellón profundo. Se le veía notablemente nerviosa, y no paraba de tartamudear, aunque lo que estaba diciendo era prácticamente inaudible, Riko se había hecho cargo de que fuera así. Ninguno de los chicos sabía de qué trataba esa llamada, pero momentos después, lloraron de felicidad por ella.

La entrenadora había anunciado, un rato después de haber tenido la conversación por teléfono, que el entrenamiento se cancelaba por hoy. Podían irse a sus casas y que ya les avisaría para decirles el próximo día de práctica. Nadie esperó de más y todos cogieron sus mochilas para salir pitando a sus casas, donde estarían protegidos del astro que estaba hoy empeñado en causarles una insolación. Kagami y Kuroko fueron los primeros en salir del gimnasio, casi corriendo por el ansia que les corría por llegar al Maji Burger. A Kagami se le antojaba un —o diez— _frappé_ de esos tan fríos que vendían en su establecimiento de comida rápida preferido y Kuroko estaba sufriendo lo que venía a ser abstinencia de batidos de vainilla. Y eso no era bueno, claro que no.

Cuando el dúo de Seirin atravesó las puertas de cristal del establecimiento, la gloria les llegó en forma de aire acondicionado. Kagami soltó un gruñido ahogado de satisfacción y Kuroko, con la misma cara helada de siempre, se desmayó interiormente de la felicidad ante el repentino y tan ansiado frío. No tardaron demasiado en ir a pedir, aunque Kagami se sintió raro después de tener delante siete _frappés_ de fresa y no a su montaña de hamburguesas, pero era un día que realmente merecía sacrificarlas.

No había mucha gente en el Maji, es más, estaban ellos dos, una pareja de adolescentes dos mesas más allá y la dependienta. Era obvio que estuviese todo desierto, a nadie se le ocurriría salir con aquel tiempo – Riko era una excepción. Se repitió la misma escena de todos los días. Los dos sentados, bebiendo sus respectivas bebidas y en completo silencio. En absoluto era un silencio incómodo, nunca había habido nada parecido entre ellos, y no iba a empezar ahora. Así que, después de haberse acabado cuatro _frappés_ y Kuroko haber terminado ya su típico batido de vainilla, fue la pequeña sombra quien decidió romper con el silencio.

—Kagami _-kun_ , ¿recuerdas que Nigou está en tu casa?

Oh, mierda, ya no se acordaba. Ese maldito perro estaba en su casa, haciendo a saber qué. Seguramente destrozando todos sus muebles y dejando _regalos_ por las esquinas de la casa. Él había intentando negarse a que Kuroko dejase a Nigou en su casa, pero el fantasma, haciendo dote de sus hasta ahora ocultas capacidades de convicción, hizo que Kagami dejase al perro quedarse en su casa. Ahora estaba preocupado. Si al maldito chucho se le había ocurrido hacer estragos en su casa, la limpieza sería para él. Y eso no lo iba a permitir, no señor.

—Si tu perro ha hecho algo indebido en mi casa, ¡serás tú quién lo limpie!

Tras aquella amenaza la cual Kuroko contestó con un distraído "Claro, Kagami _-kun_ ", los dos cayeron en la cuenta de que habían terminado sus respectivos pedidos. Era hora de abandonar aquel hermoso oasis de frío entre tanta calor, y realmente ninguno de los dos se veía demasiado animado por salir al exterior. Pero Kagami estaba preocupado por el estado de su casa con ese bichejo de cuatro patas en ella, así que instó al más pequeño a salir.

La angustia volvió a sus cuerpos cuando volvieron a pasar por las puertas de cristal y volvieron a experimentar el asfixiante calor. Gracias a Dios que la casa de Kagami no estaba muy lejos, y no tardaron demasiado en llegar, o seguramente alguno de los dos —más bien Kuroko— se hubiese desmayado en plena calle. El as de Seirin tenía aire acondicionado en casa y lo encendió nada más localizó el mando a distancia de este.

No había ninguna imperfección visible en su hogar, estaba tal y como la había dejado al salir. Al parecer Nigou se la había pasado durmiendo todo el rato que ellos habían estado fuera. Qué perro más suertudo, pensó el pelirrojo cuando vio que el animal se metía dentro de su habitación, mas concretamente debajo de su cama. Decidió dejarlo estar, como premio por no haber destrozado su casa.

Kagami le pidió a Kuroko que bajase todas las persianas de las ventanas hasta un poco más de la mitad, para que la calor no traspasase más de lo debido hacia dentro del piso, y una vez todas bajadas, pudieron relajarse del todo. El de pelo celeste se comportaba ya como si estuviese en su propia casa, producto de las tantas veces que había estado allí, incluso se había quedado a dormir alguna vez. Así que, con los dos tumbados en la posición de estrella de mar y la mar de satisfechos por el frío y la relativa oscuridad, las preguntas surgieron. Más bien, la pregunta.

—Oye, Kagami _-kun_ _—_ Kuroko fue el primero en hablar, y captó la atención del pelirrojo.

—¿Qué pasa, Kuroko?

—¿Quién crees que ha llamado a la entrenadora? Debía ser alguien muy importante para que ella dejase una práctica inconclusa —el pequeño fantasma había hablado por los dos. Kagami también estaba bastante intrigado, porque Riko no era de ese tipo de personas que dejaba algo a medias.

—La verdad es que no lo sé. Se veía bastante nerviosa cuando estaba hablando.

—Tienes razón. A lo mejor la entrenadora ha encontrado pareja.

—¿Tú crees, Kuroko? Hay que tener un par para lidiar con Riko. No es una mujer precisamente sumisa —rió Kagami.

—Es cierto que tiene un carácter muy fuerte —entonces, a Kuroko se le pasó por la mente otra pregunta—. Kagami _-kun_.

—¿Mmm?

—¿Tienes novia?

Oh, vaya, no se esperaba una reacción tan divertida. Kagami se había levantado de repente, girando su cabeza hacia Kuroko mientras que lo observaba con el ceño fruncido y con un leve sonrojo en el rostro. De verdad le había dado duro aquella pregunta, pensó Kuroko divertido.

—¡Claro que no tengo novia! ¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntar algo así con tanta soltura? —dijo Kagami, alterado.

—Bueno, Kagami _-kun_ es bastante popular, así que pensé que ya había encontrado una novia —y era verdad, después de haber ganado la Winter Cup la popularidad de los miembros del equipo de baloncesto de Seirin había subido como la espuma. Bueno, la de casi todos, Kuroko aún seguía sin ser notado por prácticamente toda la población femenina —y masculina— de la preparatoria. Aunque a la pequeña sombra le daba bastante igual.

—P-Pues no... Tampoco es que la necesite. El baloncesto me tiene demasiado ocupado como para pensar en esas cosas.

—¿Tampoco te gusta nadie, Kagami _-kun_?

—No... ninguna de ellas ha llamado especialmente mi atención.

—¿Acaso Kagami _-kun_ prefiere a los hombres?

Si antes Kagami estaba sonrojado, ahora su cara podría pasar perfectamente como un semáforo en rojo. ¡Por qué Kuroko hacía preguntas tan vergonzosas como aquellas, maldita sea!

—¡Obvio que no me gustan los hombres!

—Entonces, ¿Kagami _-kun_ es homófobo?

—¡Kuroko, que no me gusten los hombres no tiene nada que ver con que sea homófobo! —se calló al escuchar una pequeña risita, claramente de los labios de la sombra—. ¡Kuroko, no te diviertas a costa mía, maldita sea! ¡Ahora verás!

Kagami se abalanzó sobre él, en busca de ese punto débil el cual había descubierto hacía unas cuantas semanas. Para vengarse de Kuroko lo único que hacían falta eran cosquillas. Simples y llanas cosquillas. Y realmente era un método bastante efectivo. Kuroko intentó rodar para escapar de aquellas manos infernales que querían torturarle, pero la evidente diferencia corporal entre ellos dos ahora era más que obvia. Los largos brazos de Kagami sujetaron a Kuroko de la cintura, volviéndolo a tumbar hacia arriba en el suelo. Se coló entre las piernas del más pequeño, impidiendo que este siguiera pegándole patadas en las costillas y, una vez tuvo al fantasma más o menos inmovilizado, empezó su venganza.

Kuroko tenía una risa melodiosa y suave. A Kagami le parecía muy agradable de escuchar, no era una carcajada exagerada como las de ese jugador de Shutoku del que ahora no se acordaba y tampoco una risa excesivamente fina. Era eso, agradable. Escucharla le sacaba siempre una sonrisa y le producía unas enormes ganas de acompañarla con la suya propia. En su interior, se lamentaba el que su sombra apenas fuera expresivo, porque se veía realmente _adorable_ en aquel estado.

…

¿Eh?

Detuvo sus movimientos de repente, sumiéndose en sus pensamientos y cayendo en la cuenta de que había pensado que su compañero de equipo y amigo era _adorable_. Definitivamente, se estaba volviendo loco. ¿Cómo había podido pensar que Kuroko era adorable? ¡Era un hombre! ¡Los hombres no pueden ser adorables, maldita sea! Aunque también cabía decir que dentro de las características físicas que poseía Kuroko, la virilidad no era parte de ellas. Es más, era bastante delicado dentro de lo que un hombre podría llegar a ser. Era escuálido —aunque el chico también estaba algo definido, a decir verdad— bajito y con una piel en extremo pálida. Además no tenía una cara con rasgos excesivamente marcados, poseía una cara que bien podría considerarse, con el correcto maquillaje y peluca, andrógina. Pero de ahí a considerar que amigo era adorable...

—Kagami _-kun_ , si me sigues mirando de esa forma voy a empezar a sentirme incómodo —la voz ahora ya estoica de Kuroko sacó al as de Seirin de sus cavilaciones. Notaba esos ojos azul claro clavados en él, mirándole con curiosidad. Observó que la camiseta que el más bajo llevaba se había levantado, dejando ver un abdomen plano y algo marcado, y el pecho, donde se rompía la palidez por culpa de los rosados pezones. No pudo evitar subir más arriba, descansando su mirada en los entreabiertos labios de Kuroko.

Kagami nunca supo el qué le llevó a hacer eso, aunque tampoco es que hubiese parado alguna vez a pensarlo. Solo tuvo la necesidad de hacerlo, y así lo hizo. Lamió con lentitud los carnosos labios de su compañero.

El pelirrojo se esperaba de todo, un empujón, un insulto, incluso un puñetazo, pero lo que no se esperaba era que Kuroko enredase sus manos en su nuca y fuera a besarle con la boca abierta. Oh, realmente no se lo esperaba. Pero, ¿acaso pudo hacer algo más que corresponder con la misma intensidad? Aquella fuerza extraña que le estaba instando a comportarse así le obligaba a devolver el beso, a mover la lengua contra la del de pelo celeste y a mover sus labios contra él como si quisiera devorarlo.

Se habían sumido los dos en un beso asfixiante, agresivo y sorprendentemente desesperado. Ninguno de los dos quería pensar más de lo debido, no cuando aquello se sentía tan bien, así que sus mentes desecharon todo atisbo de duda, pregunta o pensamiento en contra de aquella situación.

Respiraban por la nariz para evitar separarse. No querían romper la unión ni mirarse a la cara, podrían recordar lo que eran y reflexionar sobre lo que estaban haciendo. Pero necesitaban mucho más que un beso. Las inquietas y sorprendentemente atrevidas manos de Kuroko abandonaron la nuca del as de Seirin y bajaron por la ancha espalda, buscando llegar al borde de la camiseta. Maldijo tener los brazos cortos en comparación a los de Kagami y su enorme cuerpo, así que cogió de la mitad de la camiseta y tiró de ella, para finalmente encontrarse con el tan ansiado borde. Mientras tanto, Kagami palpaba el abdomen desnudo del más bajo subiendo poco a poco al pecho ajeno. Sus pulgares hicieron contacto con los pezones de la sombra, quien gimió dentro del beso. Animado por aquel sonido, el pelirrojo frotó con las yemas aquellos botones, que ante tanta atención, se tornaron erectos y duros.

Un calorcillo se instaló en el bajo vientre de Kuroko, quien ya había logrado subirle la camiseta a Kagami y se encontraba ahora mismo acariciando con lascivia los músculos definidos de la espalda de su luz. Aún no habían roto el beso, seguían devorándose mutuamente en una batalla de labios y lenguas, pero el pelirrojo decidió que era un buen momento para separarse cuando una la idea de saborear el pecho de Kuroko se le cruzó la mente.

Un hilillo de saliva cayó en los labios de la sombra, el cual pasó la lengua por sus labios rojos e hinchados, buscando borrar aquella excesiva humedad. Esa acción fue observada por el as de Seirin, quien bajó con rapidez y pegó un lametón rápido al pezón izquierdo del otro. Escuchó ese pequeño gemido reprimido otra vez y se atrevió a mordisquear suavemente aquel trozo de carne, mientras seguía estimulando el otro con el pulgar. Kuroko había sido obligado a dejar de deleitarse con las manos con los músculos del más alto, así que subió otra vez sus manos a la nuca y enredó sus dedos entre las cortas hebras oscuras, mientras trataba, sin éxito, que ninguno de esos sonidos saliese de su garganta.

Ese calorcillo en el bajo vientre se transformó en una hoguera, hoguera que se manifestó en forma de erección. Una erección de lo más necesitada, le urgía tener algo de esa deliciosa atención que ahora recibían sus pezones en su miembro, pero Kagami no parecía estar muy dispuesto a dejar de lado aún esos pequeños trozos de carne. El fantasma no tuvo más remedio que apartar una mano de la nuca ajena y colar su brazo por donde pudo —por el lado de la cabeza de Kagami— y acariciarse él mismo sobre el pantalón.

El pelirrojo, quien estaba ahora estimulando con los dientes el otro pezón, notó un suave roce en la oreja y abrió los ojos —no supo cuando los había cerrado— para ver qué había sido. Se topó con el pálido brazo del de pelo celeste, el cual se perdía entre el hueco que había entre los dos cuerpos. Con una mordida juguetona en el pezón, la cual arrancó un jadeo de la garganta del otro, se enderezó entre las piernas de Kuroko y observó como aquella mano acariciaba la notable erección de la que era víctima su dueño. A los ojos de Kagami, aquella imagen se tornó terriblemente erótica, y su propio miembro, aún semierecto, no tardó demasiado para erguirse completamente.

Apartó la mano de Kuroko e ignorando el quejido que este emitió, desabrochó los pantalones que llevaba aquella tarde su sombra y le bajó los boxers, dejando libre el miembro, más que erecto. No perdió demasiado el tiempo observando el aparato reproductor de su compañero de equipo y desabrochó sus propios pantalones, también dejando libre una polla increíblemente dura. La diferencia de tamaños era evidente, siendo el miembro de Kagami mucho más grueso y largo que el de Kuroko, pero el pelirrojo tuvo que reconocer que para ser un chico tan bajo y escuálido, la sombra no estaba tan mal dotado. No lo había notado nunca porque, sinceramente, él no se fija en como la tienen sus compañeros de equipo cuando van a ducharse. Es más, el as siempre solía evitar cualquier contacto visual mientras estaban en los vestuarios, un rasgo más que evidente de su timidez. Por eso se sorprendía internamente de estar en aquella situación, y de estar comiéndose con la mirada aquel cuerpo que no tendría que estar de esa manera, ni debajo de él.

Pero no paró ni se arrepintió. Cogió las dos erecciones con su gran mano y las pegó, empezando a masturbarlas a la vez. Esta vez Kuroko sí soltó un gemido completo. Clavó las uñas en el tatami, intentando de alguna forma no dejarse llevar demasiado por el placer de tener pegada la polla de Kagami a la suya y por el contacto de los ásperos dedos que acariciaban tan delicada y sensible piel.

Los dos se encontraban en un estado bastante malo, sexualmente hablando. Estaban sobreexcitados, y los lentos vaivenes de la mano de Kagami no eran suficientes como para apaciguar aquella hoguera que ahora se hacía presente en los dos adolescentes. Así que el ala-pívot de Seirin aceleró considerablemente el bombeo sobre los dos falos, cosa que provocó pequeñas pero constantes oleadas de placer en ambos.

—Aah... —ese había sido el gemido más audible de Kuroko, que fue acompañado con un gruñido gutural de Taiga. Sus erecciones estaban empezando a gotear, y el bamboleo se volvió más fluido y húmedo. El más alto volvió a acelerar, tornando la masturbación doble salvaje y desesperada. Los dos jugadores querían correrse ya, así que Kuroko intentó añadir más fricción moviendo las caderas al ritmo rápido de la mano de su luz y lo logró. Ya podían notar como sus vientres se estremecían y como los dos falos crecían un poco, mientras el líquido preseminal salía a abundantemente. No pasó mucho más tiempo cuando los dos adolescentes se corrieron simultáneamente manchando sus abdómenes y pechos de semen propio y ajeno, al son de dos gemidos más que audibles, uno más grave que el otro.

La pareja respiraba con dificultad, tratando de calmar aquellas intensas oleadas de placer que no paraban de sacudir sus cuerpos. Sus caras estaban más que rojas, y sus ojos aún estaban cubiertos por una capa de lujuria que difícilmente podría desaparecer en aquella tarde. Ambos escuchaban la respiración ahogada ajena y no pudieron evitar excitarse de nuevo cuando se observaron mutuamente.

Kuroko se veía completamente _violable_ a ojos de Kagami.

Kagami nunca había estado tan _sexy_ a ojos de Kuroko.

Con una sonrisa disimulada y una caricia en el trabajado brazo izquierdo de Kagami, Kuroko se incorporó y quedó sentado en el regazo de su luz. No dudó en volverle a dar otro beso igual de ardiente que el anterior, pero mucho más corto, el pequeño fantasma tenía más cosas en mente a parte de un simple beso. Nada más separarse, empujó suavemente el torso manchado del más alto, en una clara indirecta de que se tumbase en el suelo. Este, un poco aturdido aún por el reciente orgasmo y por el beso de hacía unos segundos, tardó en pillar la indirecta, pero una vez lo captó, obedeció a las manos de Kuroko.

Allí estaban los dos, con la camiseta totalmente enrollada en la parte superior de sus torsos, los pantalones desabrochados y asomando entre ellos una nueva erección y con un calentón que superaba en creces al anterior del primer orgasmo. Era extraño, bizarro e irreal. Pero ninguno de los dos había pensado en eso cuando iniciaron aquel beso, ninguno de los dos lo pensó cuando estaban a punto de llegar al orgasmo, y ninguno de los dos lo estaba pensando ahora cuando Kuroko estaba agachado, con el rostro delante de la enorme erección de su compañero.

Se lamió los labios con gula, mirando sin descaro aquella polla que se hallaba completamente erguida, de nuevo, delante de sus ojos. No esperó demasiado para limpiar con su lengua los restos de semen que aún quedaban en el falo, acción que le hizo perder la ya inexistente cordura a Kagami. La lengua de Kuroko era firme, caliente y húmeda, por lo cual, al entrar en contacto con su más que necesitada erección, causó una verdadera explosión en la mente del pelirrojo.

Cuando acabó de limpiar todo el semen que había quedado en el falo, dedicó su atención al glande, dándole un pequeño beso juguetón para luego metérselo en la boca sin ningún miramiento. Su lengua empezó a trazar círculos imaginarios entorno a la hendidura de aquel miembro, logrando sacar un jadeo extasiado de los labios ajenos. Los labios de Kuroko se cerraban suavemente en el prepucio y las caricias de su lengua se tornaban un poco más agresivas, buscando deleitar a sus oídos con más de aquellos gemidos que su luz soltaba.

Se separó de repente e ignorando el chasquido de la lengua de Kagami, pegó un lametón desde la base del miembro hasta el glande, para luego meterse el falo hasta lo más hondo que pudo llegar. La polla del ala-pívot de Seirin era muy grande, así que tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no tener arcadas, y ni siquiera había llegado a cubrirla por completo. Supuso que podría abarcarla toda conforme iniciara la felación, así que se puso manos a la obra y empezó a sacar y meter ese enorme y ardiente trozo de carne de su boca en un ritmo bastante considerable.

¿Qué podía decir —o pensar— Kagami en ese momento? Bueno, la mente del as de Seirin estaba en blanco totalmente, pero podía decirse que se sentía en el cielo. En un húmedo y abrasador cielo. Oh, Dios santo, aquello se sentía tan increíblemente placentero que iba a correrse en nada. Se le antojó ver como Kuroko engullía su polla, así que elevó su torso, apoyándose en sus antebrazos. Y nada más posó su mirada en aquella cabellera celeste, deseó nunca haber estado mirando el techo.

El pelirrojo estaba viendo la imagen más erótica de su vida. Un Kuroko sonrojado, sudoroso y con el culo en pompa se mostraba delante de él. Admiró con lascivia como su polla desaparecía entre los labios de la sombra, y como este se esmeraba en metérsela toda en la boca. Tenía sus preciosos ojos celestes cerrados y las cejas un poco fruncidas, mostrando lo concentrado que se encontraba aquel adolescente en su labor. El sonido tan húmedo y obsceno del vaivén de su boca se clavaba en los tímpanos de Kagami, cosa que solo hacía que calentarle mucho más. Decidió marcarle un ritmo más rápido colocándole la mano derecha en la cabeza y agarrando los mechones celestes entre sus dedos.

Obligó a Kuroko a ir más deprisa. Estaba desesperado por conseguir su segundo orgasmo, que estaba ya cerca. El chico gimió de dolor ante los tirones en su cuero cabelludo, pero obedeció ante la demandante mano y empezó a chupar con más fuerza y rapidez, succionando cuando sus labios tocaban la base del falo. Kagami gruñía satisfecho, mientras inconscientemente esbozaba una sonrisa lasciva.

Faltaba muy poco para que alcanzase el orgasmo. Sintió de nuevo los estremecimientos de su vientre, las oleadas de placer más fuertes y como su pene crecía un poco más. Cerró los ojos, derritiéndose de placer. Un poco más y por fin llegaría. Solo un poco más...

 _¡Guau, guau!_

Y, como si todo lo ocurrido hubiese sido un sueño, Kagami cayó en la realidad. En una realidad donde estaba en su casa, tumbado en el suelo del salón, con una erección brutal entre las piernas y con _Kuroko_ haciéndole una magnífica felación. Ah, y con Nigou moviendo la cola, ignorante a la situación tan bizarra y vergonzosa que sus ojos de perro estaban viendo. Pero lo más importante era algo que había estado obviando su mente —a propósito—, que era que Kuroko le estaba haciendo una mamada. _Kuroko_. _Kuroko Tetsuya._

Ese pensamiento sirvió como un balde de agua fría. Rápidamente, apartó con la mano que tenía en la cabeza de Kuroko al susodicho y, haciendo caso omiso a la pequeña sombra —algo sorprendida por la reacción de su compañero— se apartó de él, quedando sentado a dos metros del de pelo celeste, observándole sonrojado, confuso y con una indecente erección sobresaliendo de la bragueta del pantalón. Observó que Kuroko estaba en las mismas que él en referente a estado físico. El chico más bajo se encontraba confuso, sí, pero solo porque no sabía el porqué su luz se había apartado. ¿Lo habría hecho mal? ¿A caso le había hecho daño?

La mente ahora funcional de Kagami trabajaba a toda velocidad. ¿Pero cómo había podido llegar a aquella situación? ¡Por Dios, él no era gay! ¡Le gustaban las mujeres, por mucho que considerase a su compañero adorable! Aunque no solo lo había considerado adorable. También violable y erótico. Se había vuelto completamente loco. Sí, totalmente loco.

Nigou aún se encontraba allí, y se acercó a su dueño, buscando caricias. Tetsuya acarició distraído la barriga de su perro, quien después de unos cuantos mimos, salió otra vez del salón, hacia la habitación de Kagami.

—Kagami _-kun_ , ¿no te ha gustado lo que he hecho? —lo último que la mente del ala-pívot necesitaba era a Kuroko hablándole, sobretodo de aquello. Estaba realmente perturbado, y no se dio cuenta cuando el más bajo acortó las distancias para ponerse a horcajadas sobre él, juntando los dos glandes en el proceso. Ambos volvieron a sufrir ese estremecimiento ya conocido, y Kagami tuvo el valor de mirar a Kuroko a los ojos.

—¿Quieres... que pare?

Kuroko sonrió con malicia cuando Kagami no se resistió nada a sus palabras y atacó su cuello agresivamente.

Kagami Taiga no era gay. En absoluto. Pero Kuroko Tetsuya era un manipulador encubierto y sabía como jugar bien sus cartas. Así que la pequeña sombra de Seirin logró lo que había estado buscando desde hacía unos cuantos meses.

Kuroko adoraba cuando los planes salían bien.

* * *

 _Espero que os haya gustado, y ya sabéis, si hay algo en lo que debería mejorar, ¡no dudéis en decírmelo!_

 _¡Besos!~_


End file.
